No Curtain Call
by ladyemilie
Summary: "This year I was determined to make normal. No drama, no tears-was that too much to ask for? But suddenly I had a new James Potter following me around, stark raving jealous girlfriends after me and possibly...liking Potter? Bollocks."
1. Home Again, Home Again

**So here's a first actual story. Why Marauders? Well, considering none of the characters are really, _really _developed, it gives a lot more free imagination and you don't have to be like "blah gotta make sure Harry is just this way." So, looking forward to this! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Home Again, Home Again<p>

_You've got your passion, you've got your pride  
>but don't you know that only fools are satisfied?<br>Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true  
>When will you realize, Vienna waits for you? <em>

-"_Vienna" by Billy Joel_

* * *

><p><strong>AUGUST 5TH, 1976<strong>

I still can't believe it.

Today was possibly one of the most irritating days of my existence. And, believe me; that's quite something when you have Petunia as a sister. Or Mr. Vernon Dursely, whom I've _lovingly _nicknamed Vermin, as a boyfriend. Still, Diagon alley was jammed pack today. As the school term was about to start in a few days, everyone who had procrastinated getting their arses down to collect their school supplies were, well, _panicked_ to say the least. Everyone was wondering whether or not the right books would be there, if they'd be able to get the right kind of robes-_and_ _then _there were those who were simply worried about whether or not they'd make it to the Quidditch shop to get whatever-in-Merlin's-name the top broom is before the store ran out. And I, Lily Mae Evans, had been there since 10 in the morning, and each time I had to travel to a different shop-well, I _dreaded _it. See, anyone in their right state of mind shouldn't even consider going to Diagon Alley today.

Apparently, I wasn't really in my right state of mind. All due to ruddy procrastination.

I guess, though, that my shopping endeavors might've been a bit better if I hadn't been _alone_. Of course, that was all thanks to Petunia, who'd decided that it was 'unfair' that our parents, Rose and Harold Evans, chose to spend time with me, the freak, over her. Naturally, she'd put up a big fight and whined about it. Apparently her boyfriend, dearest Vermin, was coming over this afternoon to spend some time with her. Then, she proceeded to complain that mum and dad hadn't properly met Vermin-even though they spent plenty of time with him at dad's annual company picnic-and that he'd come over for the sole intent of real introduction. But, I could see why mum and dad picked her over me. I mean, it wasn't really a tough decision; go with your youngest daughter to get her magical school supplies, OR let your oldest daughter have reign of the house, _alone_, with a boy.

Most parents would choose the second option.

Therefore, I'd suggested that mum and dad drop me off at Diagon Alley, let me shop, then pick me up later. The time we decided on, however, probably wasn' the _smartest _idea ever. it was either I had been to dumbed down with sleep and exhaustion (you know, being lazy all day really takes it out of you,) or I was just plain daft. (Honestly, I'd go with the latter.) My parents were going to pick me up around _4:30_, and when my adventure of the day started (I'm getting to it) it was 3:45. That was honestly the beginning of my deep irritation. I thought I was going to die. The crowds were irritating me to no extent, since I could simply be walking from one shop to another and-suddenly-a group of bumbling _idiots _decide that it's great fun to stop in the middle of the road and talk, forcing me to crash into their backs, which _consequently _made me drop my bags all over the ground. And then, you would think they'd offer to help me, right? Well, no! The bloke just simply turned around, stared at me for a bit while I was on my hands and knees, pulling books towards me, and he simply offered an "Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there!" (I couldn't help but wonder, were they that stupid?)

So, I'd finished my shopping earlier than expected. I expected to run into a few of my mates, maybe have a butterbeer or an ice cream and catch up-but unfortunately for me, none of my mates were to be found. Figures. They were probably smarter than me and actually got themselves down to Diagon Alley as soon as they'd received their letters. Unlike me, who chose to put it off and put it off until there was no way out. I was going back to Hogwarts in a few days, for Merlin's sake! And to make matters worse, I'd forgotten to get treats for my owl, Amphitrite-and at that point, there was no way in hell I'd force my way back through the crowds because-

_Smack!_

My bags flew out of my hands, books sprawling all across the cobbled street. Obviously, I'd been to involved in feeling sorry for myself to notice that some bloke had stopped in front of me-again. I bent to pick them up, but the bloke managed to get to them before me, then pulling the few I'd managed to grab and stacked them.

"Oh, hullo Evans! I didn't know you were behind me."

Oh, no, please! Anyone but him! I'd take Black over him! I tensed at the sound of his familiar voice. "Potter," I greeted coldly, taking the books out of his grasp and sliding them back into my bag. Just as I was about to sling it over my shoulder, his hands shot out and puled the bag over his own shoulder. Ever the gentlemen.

He simply smirked at me. "What? No, _I missed you_?"

My eyes raked over his appearance. He looked exactly the same as he had-except, you know, a bit more mature considering it had been _quite_ a few months since I'd last seen him. Messy black hair adorned his head, refusing to stay down and sticking up in the strangest places. (He always ran his hands through it, because in second year he'd heard some girl say that he looked 'sexy' when his hair looked windswept. Therefore, a habit was born.) His eyes were still brown, his jawline was much more defined-any baby fat that he might've had last year disappeared, leaving him looking much more mature looking. Obviously, his body was, er, well-developed since he played Quidditch. (I'd heard many things from various girls whom I, sadly, shared dorms with.)

I physically had to restrain myself from scoffing. "I'm afraid not. And probably a good thing, too," I smiled coyly back at him, my hand reaching forward to retrieve my poor bag-though I was only to be swatted away by his hand. Alright-_really? _"Will you just give me my bloody bag?"

At my words, he shook his head in a manner that reminded me of a parent scolding a child. "Evans, you're wounding my ego. C'mon, I'm trying to be _chivalrous_." He flashed me another cheeky grin and, using his spare hand, he ran it through the tendrils of his messy black hair. "And what do you mean, 'it's probably a good thing, too?' I could take offense to that, you know." He winked at me.

I'm going to be sick.

"Oh, really? _That's_ what it was? I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was wounding your ego." If that was even possible..."The day I miss you is the day that the world stops spinning on its axis." I moved forward for my bag again, but-surprise, surprise-he pulled back. "Please just give me my bag. I want to _go_.' Great, now I was whiny. Look what you've reduced me to, Potter.

He sighed impatiently, running _yet another hand through his hair. _Of course, that only made the strands stick up in odd places, giving him the impression hat he hadn't even taken the time to brush his hair. Oddly enough, I felt like I wanted to reach out and flatten it; achieve what many had thought impossible. "Look, I know you still think of me as some big-headed prat," you got that right, Potter "but I was hoping that maybe we could-"

I cut him off before he had a chance to finish. "No, I'm _not _going out with you, Potter."

The Big-Headed Prat simply stared at me, one eyebrow rising in amusement. And then, all of the sudden, he started laughing. All I could do was just stand there, dumbfounded, waiting until he finally stopped laughing. I didn't even see what was funny with what I said! "What?" I questioned, trying with all my might to stop the smile I felt forming on my lips.

"You didn't let me finish! I wasn't even going to _ask _you out, thank you very much! The world doesn't revolve around you, y'know," Again, he winked. "Bloody fantastic to know you think so much of me. I was just going to _ask_ if you'd seen Moony and Padfoot around here."

Moony and Padfoot? What on earth was he talking about? I stared at him for what felt like a few seconds, trying to analyze him. "Moony and Padfoot?" I repeated in a dubious tone.

He chuckled. "Oh, sorry. Remus and Sirius. Haven't happened to see those idiotic blokes around, have you?"

"Er...no. Shouldn't _you_ know where they are, considering they'd your best mates and all?" Plus, it was no concern of mine where they were. Why would I even care? Well, I'd care if they were dragging poor Remus somewhere awful and terrorizing-because he's the only Marauder that I'm actually fond of, and I'd be very sad if something happened to him.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Sirius is like a child; he's hard to keep track of."

"Trust me; _I know_." As a Prefect, I've been long accustomed to Sirius Black and his childish behaviors. Honestly, the bloke made me want to pull all of my hair out sometime.

Potter snorted. "You would, wouldn't you?" And then he stopped, pausing to move my bag from one shoulder to the other, yawned and then-"So would I be pushing my luck if I asked you out?"

Ah, and he was _back. _I glared at him venomously. "I repeat, I'd rather go out with the Giant Squid then you. Let me have my bag." I went forward again, almost grabbing it but-the ruddy sod moved away, sticking his tongue out at me. Therefore I went after him again, this time using _both_ hands, but I found that I was only grasping air.

"If you want it, Evans, you'll have to ask nicely!" And now he was just teasing me. _Great._

Ignoring him, I dashed forward again-and you know where my hands accidentally groped? Yes. His so-called 'treasures.' Can you even comprehend how embarrassing and humiliating that was? I quickly withdrew my hands, my face tomato red. Of course, there I was-humiliated beyond relief, and he was sitting there smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Now, now, Evans-no need to get randy." He could barely keep the laughter out of his voice.

"WILL YOU JUST GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN BAGS?" I shouted, and it came out much louder then I expected. Half of the witches and wizards in the street looked back at me as they passed, shooting disapproving glares my way. So, I made sure I lowered my voice. "Give. Them. Back to me. Potter."

At my tone of voice, that annoying smirk of his quickly faded. "Oh, come off it; I was just having a little fun. Here," he handed me the bags. "If you want them, here. I was just going to take them wherever you were going for you-"

"Which would be my house," I interjected in a dangerous voice. Before he could make any inappropriate remarks about that, I silenced him with another glare. "Bags." I held my hand out expectantly.

He handed them to me, and I turned around and walked in the other direction without saying anything else. This day had been entirely too humiliating for me. However, just when I thought I _could_ finally be able to be alone-what happened? I heard hurried footsteps behind me and there he was again.

"Hey, Evans, I was just wondering," he started awkwardly, running another hand through his hair. _Merlin._ "Maybe we could swing by and talk over butterbeer?"

"For the last time, _no_." I glanced down at my watch-4:30-thank Merlin! "Plus, I need to go. Goodbye, Potter. I'll see you at Hogwarts." Unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>SEPTEMBER 1ST, 1976<strong>

Hogwarts. That's where I was going back to today. September 1st had finally stopped being a stranger and approached, and the next time I blinked I found myself standing on Platform 9 3/4, my trolley piled with trunks and Amphitrite's cage. She was hooting happily, her wings flapping. That was either because she was excited to go back to Hogwarts with all of her owl mates, or she was trying to appease me to give her more treats. The conniving bird. Just because I'd felt like being generous, I had opened my trunk and pulled out one of her treats and fed it to her-and now she expects me to continue feeding her. Not only is she conniving, but if she keeps expecting to eat that way she's going to end up being a _fat_ conniving bird.

The familiar shrill whistle of the train went off, reminding all students that it was departing in ten minutes time. All around me, families were having their final goodbyes and hugs and tears-in some cases. Then there were those obscure families who simply stood there, shaking their child's hand blankly and then wishing them a good year. For those kid's, I honestly felt sorry for. Beside me, mum and dad were taking in everything they could-honestly, they were like children in a candy shop. They'd only seen Platform 9 3/4 for five years, and each time they dropped me off they observed it like it was their first time seeing it. But, I suppose, when you live among the muggles every single day, anything out of the ordinary is probably something exciting. (That's probably the same reason they were so sour when I returned from Diagon Alley. Apparently things with Vermin didn't go _quite _as planned...)

"Oh, Lily darling! I'm going to miss you so much!" Mum pulled me against her, hugging so tightly I felt most of the air leave my lungs. "Promise you'll write!"

I laughed, returning the hug. "Of _course _I will! Didn't I write last year? If I remember correctly," I pulled back from her. "You were the one who wasn't replying right away. So I suppose the ball's in your court."

Her cheeks flushed a delicate shade of pink. "I was _busy._" she defended herself.

I pretended to be shocked. "Why, to busy for your own daughter? I'm hurt." Of course, I knew that mum wasn't actually forgetting about me. She was a bit scatter-brained, so her mind was typically on anything _and_ everything at once. I'm glad to say that was one of the few traits that I _didn't_ inherit from her. Because, you know, I'd inherited the same pale skin and green eyes from her. The red hair, however, that was a gift from my dad.

She simply smiled at me, her lips quivering slightly as she pulled me in for another hug. And then, it was my dad's turn. Honestly, between the two of them, he was the one I was closer to. Yeah, mum was mum and she was the one I went to for _girl _problems, but dad was-well, _dad. _He was so like me that it's slightly scary. We get each other-that's pretty much the best way I could describe it. I grinned widely at him, moving forward to wrap my arms around his waist and pressing my face into his chest.

"I'm going to miss you, daddy," I said.

He chuckled. "As am I, Red. As am I." Then he pulled back, his face suddenly becoming serious. "Now, I know you're not a little girl anymore, and I _know_ that you're smart but...you're beautiful and I'm sure a lot of blokes are going to be knocking down your door. And _I know_ that one will catch your interest but if you have-"

Oh Merlin have mercy on me! Please, no. Please tell me he wasn't trying to have _the talk_ with me. My face flushed pink. "Dad, _please_. Spare me the talk. I'll be careful. I won't do anything I'll regret later. All done." I moved away from him to my trunk. The train's whistle went off again. _Five minutes, _it seemed to say.

"I know blokes at this age, and the only thing on their mind is-" Dad tried again, but this time he was cut off by mum. Bless her.

She giggled. "Harold, spare the poor girl! I beat you to the talk years ago!" She embraced me once more. "Alright! Now shoo!" She pushed me away with her hands, laughing. "Go before your dad tries talking again!"

I smiled sheepishly back at them, gave both of them a small wave, and then moved forward towards the train. Of course, dodging all the ungodly throngs of students going towards the train like I was. Then, depositing my trunks where they'd get packed, I entered the compartment. It seemed almost like home to me, the way the long carpeted corridors stretched before me, each side having a long row of sliding glass doors. Behind those doors, many students were sitting, laughing and catching up on each other's summers. I walked down the hallway, peering into each compartment for my mates.

Then, after a significant amount of time passed, I was about to go settle myself down in an empty compartment (that is, if I could _find_ one) when I heard an "Oi! Lily!"

My head snapped quickly towards the owner of the voice, a broad smile spreading across my face. There, sitting in a compartment, were my three best mates. Marlene McKinnon and Alice and Dorcas Meadowes. We were honestly quite the pair. Marlene had chestnut brown hair, reaching down to mid-back. It framed her face nicely, bringing out her chocolate brown eyes. Then there was Alice and Dorcas, the fraternal twins. Honestly, if you saw them walking, you'd never know they were _actually_ twins unless they told you. Alice has light brown hair and brown eyes while Dorcas had a head of blonde hair and blue eyes.

Marlene was the one who'd called me, as she was sitting by the opening of the door, her cat Speckles sitting on her lap where she was stroking him contentedly. "Get your fat arse over here!" She yelled again, smiling.

I entered the compartment and slid the door shut, right as the train started off. I checked my watch. 11 _right on the dot_. "Hullo, Marlene! And Alice! And Dorcas!" I hugged each of them as I said their name. "How was you summers?" I paused. "Or, I mean, the things that you decided you didn't want to write."

Alice grunted. "Nothing really exciting over here. Cassy and I spent most of the summer with our house full with our relatives...as you know." She shot me a innocent smile.

Oh yes I did know. Hence all those letters of hers, complaining about how much she hated her cousins, how Bradley slipped a spider into her bed (she absolutely _detested_ spiders,) or how her mum was being a royal arse and making her entertain everyone when she'd rather be reading a book. We got along quite well-considering we were both book-a-holics.

"I hadn't a clue," I shot back with an innocent smile of my own.

Across me, Dorcas snorted. "D'you know what mum made me do? Take care of Matt. He's a bloody perv for eleven years old! He _faked _crying so I'd go over to him to see what was wrong, and I catch him trying to take a peek down my shirt." Matt, or Matthias, was their eleven year old cousin who, Cassy and Alice had sworn, was the Devil himself.

Marlene laughed. "Looks like you've got yourself a little admirer."

Dorcas's eyes grew wide in pretend shock. "You don't _say_?" She laughed again, and then abruptly turned her attention to me. "So how was _your_ summer, Lily? You haven't said anything since we've got in here."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay, I suppose. Petunia was the usual, mum and dad were just excited I was home, _Vermin_ practically lived our house...you can imagine how fun that was."

Alice reached across the space to pat my arm reassuringly. "Is he really that bad?"

I felt like saying _define bad_, but instead I settled for something less...well, sarcastic. "Yeah. He really is. See," I leaned forward in my seat. "Petunia decided it was a good idea to tell him about my, er, _abnormality_. Let's just say he has the same views about me as my dear sister." Meaning, I was known as '_the freak_' by two people now.

"Well, at least you're not known as a emotionally disturbed girl anymore," Dorcas commented dryly, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. "They don't think you're going to run through the house, holding a knife above your head anymore."

"Yeah, but, now they think she'll _enchant _a knife to go through the house," Marlene piped in, still petting her Speckles.

The cat was honestly spoiled rotten. I eyed him; he was sprawled across her lap, eyes closed and purring at each stroke of Marlene's hand. He was overly fat, mostly because he probably figured people would feel sorry for him if he lied around all the time, not moving. Honestly, if he was _my_ cat, I'd force him to get plenty of exercise and cut down on the snacks. But then again, this was coming from the girl who, at a specific hours throughout the day, hand-fed her owl. So I guess I wasn't really one to talk.

Alice smashed her lips together to keep herself from smiling. "Guys, you aren't helping Lily feel any better." Says her who's trying so hard not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, I question why I'm friends with you guys sometimes."

"Oh, c'mon Lily, you love us!" Marlene nudged my side with her elbow, winking playfully at me.

I was just about to respond with something witty-_sometimes I question **my** sanity, I love you **sometimes**,-_when the glass door slid open and-gah. There he was. Did he have some sort of Lily-radar or something? I swear he did, by the way he seemed to know _exactly_ where I was!

"Afternoon, Evans," Potter greeted in what he obviously thought was a seductive tone. I cringed. Maybe something Nifflers thought would be sexy...that is, if they could even _think_ something was sexy...could they? Now that would be an interesting question to ask.

"What do you want, Potter?" I asked impatiently.

He smiled. "I just wanted to say hi and ask how you were since I last saw you."

Thank you so, so much, Potter. Several pairs of eyes snapped to my face, which I ignored. "Fine-not that it's any of your concern."

His expression fell slightly, and I tried to ignore the small feeling of guilt swirling in the pit of my stomach. Merlin, why was _I_ even feeling guilty? This was Potter, who single-handedly manages to make my life miserable! "Just fine? Is anything wrong?" His voice was softer.

Dorcas scowled. "Get lost, Potter."

"Now, now, ladies, let's not get feisty!" That's it. This is officially becoming a nightmare. Standing on the other side of the door was none other than Sirius Black himself, leaning up against the wood. His black hair framed his face, bringing out those grey eyes of his. There was a shadow going around his jawline, hinting that there might've have been the beginnings of a beard as some point. His eyes twinkled dangerously.

"Dear ol'Jamesy was just being polite! That's all," Black continued. "Marlene," he flashed her a dazzling smile, followed by a wink.

She rolled her eyes at him, shifting so her back was facing him. "I'm sorry Lily, where we were before these _rude bastards _interrupted us?"

I shook my head. "I don't even remember, honestly." Which, apparently was an invitation without my knowing because suddenly Black was waltzing in, squeezing in between me and Marlene, throwing an arm around her.

"Good, then you won't mind us intruding," he said smoothly. "Come on, Prongs, don't stand there looking like a bloke who just discovered lingerie."

Was I mistaken, or did Potter _blush_? Nevertheless, he entered the compartment and sat down very close next to me. Bloody fantastic. I felt like he and Black were trying to make a Lily sandwich. Best not to forget the mayonnaise. It was quiet for a few beats after that, making me grow more uncomfortable by each second-and apparently it wasn't just me. Marlene was looking like she was about to be sick, being squished up against the wall by Sirius. Alice was 'pretending' to read a book, though it was upside-down. The book was supposed to be _To Kill A Mockingbird_ (one of the many ones I loaned her. As she was a Pureblood, she'd never read any of those muggle books) but it looked more like dribgnikcoM A lliK oT to me.

"So, Prongs," Black finally broke the silence. "D'you remember to pack your zebra printed undies that we bought in Diagon Alley?"

I choked on a laugh.

And this time, I _wasn't_ mistaken. Potter's face turned bright red. Hah. Good to know I wasn't the only one who looked like a bleeding tomato when I was embarrassed. Hah.

"_Padfoot_," he hissed, inclining his head towards me.

I would have said that Black looked innocent, but that would be going against every single grain in my body. "What? It was just a question!"

"You mention that again, so help me..." Potter continued in the same low, dangerous tone.

"Mention what?" He blinked, still smiling. "Those lovely little zebra printed undies?"

"I will cut your manly parts off in your sleep."

Beside me, Black gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't _dare_!"

Potter laughed manically. "Like hell I will."

Even as I'm sitting here, my dear diary, rewriting every single thing that happened, I _still_ can't decide which was more disturbing; hearing Potter laugh like a madman or watch Black grab his manhood protectively. Both were equally scarring.

Suddenly, the door slid open again and, hallelujah, the only _sane _Marauder entered the room. Remus looked even paler then the last time I saw him. He looked like a vampire. His dirty blonde hair was hanging over his eyes; shaggy. There were dark circles under his eyes, almost like he'd suffered a few days of barely any sleep. The paleness of his skin seemed to illuminate the various scars adorning his skin-though it didn't make him any less handsome. I smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, Remus!"

He smiled back at me. "Hi there, Lily. Are these two idiots bugging you?" He gestured to Black and Potter.

Black pressed a hand dramatically against his chest. "I would never think of doing such a thing!"

"Because you're such an angel," Potter replied, peering around me to see Black's reaction. As expected, it was nothing but the usual dramatics.

"Anyway," Remus started. "We have a Prefect's meeting, Lily. We best be going to it."

Thank you Merlin! I hopped up from being squished between Big-Headed Prat #1 and Big-Headed Prat #2 and dashed over to Remus. "Thank _God_," I muttered, making sure it was loud enough for certain people to hear. "Let's go!"

Alice looked up from her book. "Bye, Lils!"

Dorcas simply nodded at me as I passed, flashing me a big smile and Marlene pointed to Black and pretended to gag.

...

Well, here I am again! Lying in my bed, surrounded by a sea of red and gold. The rest of the day wasn't really that interesting, except-well, here; let me start from where I left off. Remus and I went to the Prefect's meeting-boring, boring and boring! It was just basically to reenforce rules from last year, however they were rules that I had already been well acquainted with. SO. That wasn't the most exciting part of my day. Then we arrived at the castle, watched all the First Years get Sorted (Dorcas commented how she felt old. Merlin, we're only in Sixth year!) ate, and then bed. Of course, as _I'm_ a Prefect, I escorted all of the adorable First Years to the Gryffindor Common room and directed them to their dorms.

Honestly, they're so cute! Don't you _dare_ judge me. It's a feminine trait, thinking that cute little First years are cute! And now I'm feeling slightly disgusted with myself, rereading what I just wrote. I used 'cute' and 'adorable' way too many times. I need to find some new vocabulary words. Right, now since we're moving away from that subject...

I'm kind of on cloud nine right now. _Benjy Fenwick _came over and talked to me at dinner. He's so _gorgeous_. His hair is absolutely perfect-I wonder if he does it himself? I mean, of course he probably would as I don't really know who else would do it...unless he had one of his Housemates help him. In which case, I'd probably guess that Gilderoy Lockhart helps him. That bloke his so stupid, but I will admit that his looks make up for his lack of brains. Anyway, he talked to me at dinner and asked how my summer was-and, I'm so polite, I asked him how is was. Do you know what he replied with? He replied with a, "Oh, it was alright enough. You know, I missed seeing you everyday."

And right there I'm pretty sure I melted.

I don't think Benjy-dear, dear Benjy-realizes what he does to me! He can't get away with saying those comments. I swear, eventually, he's going to say something along those lines and I might just straight up die. Right. Well, I came up with a few goals that I plan on accomplishing tomorrow. So here's the list:

Goals for tomorrow:

-Talk to Benjy

-Try to successfully derail the Great Potter from being my personal stalker

-Get a better vocabulary ('cute' and 'adorable' simply don't seem to cut it anymore)

* * *

><p><strong>SEPTEMBER 2ND, 1976<strong>

I write to you from breakfast in the Great Hall.

This morning has been particularly...interesting. I was woken up around 3AM by Cass, who had to go use the loo, yet for the life of her couldn't find her way through the dark. Needless to say, she ran into many people's trunks and created quite a racket. After that, well, I just _really_ couldn't sleep. Therefore I read for about three hours, looked over some of my school books, and tried to come up with ways I can get through Potter's thick head that I _don't_ fancy him. Some of my ideas were rather, well, crazy and I've decided that I'm _not_ going to share them with you, mainly because I don't want to remember how absolutely raving mad I was at 5 in the morning.

Anyway, so I arrived at breakfast thirty minutes ago. In the course of that amount of time, several things have happened. 1) a letter from mum and dad arrived. Mum was being her usual self and said that she was showing that she wasn't as scatterbrained as I made her out to be. Dad, bless him, was still trying to get his two cents in about how I needed to be 'careful' since I was a responsible young woman now. Marlene read that line and practically died laughing. 2) Potter gave me roses, which I promptly threw on the ground and stomped them. Perhaps that was a bit extreme, but I'm in an awful mood thanks to Cass. 3) Darling Benjy was/is staring at me! Marlene told me to act calm and just sit there, nonchalant and pretend that I don't know he's looking at me. But, that's slightly hard to do when you fancy someone and your heart is racing.

Well, that's been my morning so far! We'll see how the rest of the day goes. Hopefully better then this morning's gone so far, but-well, let's just cross our fingers and hope! Till later!

Wait, wait, wait! I'm just kidding! I was just closing my book when I got a mouthful of milk spit all over my face. Cass just got a letter from Matt, asking whether or not they could be pen pals. That kid has some nerve. Anyway, thought you might want to know that I'm going to be cleaning milk and Cass silva shortly! Now, _goodbye_.

...

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, if you could so kindly cease your conversation so I can continue talking," Professor McGonagall's sharp voice echoed through the Transfiguration classroom.

To be completely honest with you, I couldn't help but feel _slightly_ smug that Big-Headed Prat #1 and #2 had gotten in trouble. In most other classes, they seemed to get away with it. How? It totally escaped me. But with Professor McGonagall, _nothing_ got past her. That woman had eyes like a hawk.

Potter and Black straightened up right away, both of them pressing their lips together to keep from laughing. Though, to no avail. A chuckle escaped from Black's lips, which only caused Professor McGonagall's eyebrows to rise even higher.

"Something funny, Mr. Black?"

He shook his head solemnly. "No, Professor; nothing funny at all."

She surveyed him for a few seconds. "Very well. Now, as I was saying-today we will be learning how to transfigure larger items into something smaller. Observe." With her chin held high, she waved her wand while pronouncing the spell very clearly, and suddenly the large vase that had been sitting there was a smaller one. Applause erupted around the classroom.

And to that, she simply gave a stiff-lipped smile and inclined her head. "Wave your wand, one, two, three-Miss Bones, I trust that your conversation with Mr. Fletchley isn't as important as my lesson-now try it with me."

If I thought Transfiguration was awful last year-this was taking it to a whole different level. By now, most people (and you, dearest diary) should have realized that Transfiguration isn't exactly my..._best_ subject. And that's me putting it lightly. I've worked hard for an Acceptable in this damn class. Yes, I know, most people would just say "Lily, honestly? All you have to do is make sure you wave the wand correctly and say the incantation correctly! Easy as pie!" Well, not really. See, it's not _just _waving your wand and spouting off interesting words that make you good at Transfiguration. It's-oh, I don't honestly know! Transfiguration is, and never will be, my thing! That's more Potter and his cronies thing. They're bloody geniuses at it.

"_Mr. Potter_!"

My head snapped up and looked for the source of Professor McGonagall's displeasure. And there he was-sitting in the back row, legs propped up on the table, arms behind his head, smirking like he thought he was the bloody King of England-and _talking_ of all things! With Black! Frankly, I couldn't believe it. I mean, I'd seen Potter do some pretty stupid things in his day but..._really? _And the first day back?

"Since you seem so _comfortable_," she said sternly "with how to cast the spell, why don't you demonstrate it for the rest of the class?" Her chin was tilted upwards sharply, indicating that she was royally ticked off. (When you've been at Hogwarts as long as I have, you tend to start to notice some of these things.)

Besides me, Alice sighed in annoyance. "He never learns, does he?" She all but growled.

Cass sniggered. "Why do you care? If he gets in detention, less time that he'll have to hang around Lily!" A wicked grin spread across her face, and I couldn't help but rolling my eyes at her. In return, she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Certainly, Professor," Potter responded. Then he promptly waved his wand. If I would've blinked, I would've missed it. The vase that had been sitting on his desk suddenly transferred into a teacup-a completely different color and shape. I felt my jaw drop, and-honestly? I wouldn't have been surprised if there was some drool leaking out. Figures. Benjy's in this class.

_Of course_ Potter would manage to waltz his way through this. He was always the charmer. Now, see, me? If I would've been singled out by Professor McGonagall, I would've died of a panic attack. Remember my rant before? Me and Transfiguration? No. Me doing Transfiguration in front of the entire class? _Hell no._

...

"Evans!"

Oh no dear Merlin please no. I gripped my schoolbag tighter in my hand and quickened my pace. Couldn't he _at least_ waited until the next day? Did it really have to be the first day back? And DAMN IT. I was in a good mood, because in Herbology I had to be paired up with Benjy! The footsteps picked up behind me and it was only a matter of time before the arsewipe was asking me out again, like he was bloody royalty or something-

"Hey, Evans! Wait!" Potter jogged in front of me, forcing me to stop abruptly to save myself from crashing into him. Because last time something along the lines of this happened, it _didn't turn out well_.

"What do you want?" Let's just get it over with; ask me out already so I can say no and move on with my day.

He chuckled nervously, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "So, y'know, Hogsmeade is coming up this weekend and I was just wondering-"

"_No_, Potter. I'm not going to Hogsmeade with you." Will he just get over me already? I mean, at first it was rather flattering to have a bloke chasing you around, serenading you in hopes he'd steal your heart-but after three years of it, it gets to the point of just downright creepy.

He didn't even blink. "Are you sure? It'll be fun?"

"Sure it will." That was murmured absentmindedly in a very, _very_ sarcastic tone.

I stared at him for a few seconds, and then I turned on my heel and left. This time, luckily, there were no footsteps chasing after me. I didn't hear him behind me at all-and that was kind of unusual. He wasn't even yelling at me, promising for a next time. I was almost tempted to look back at him, but I forced myself not to. You know-maybe this was it. Maybe this would _finally _be when he gives up! Now I'm in a better mood. I think I'm going to go visit the owlry to send a letter off to mum and dad.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the first chapter! It kind of covered a lot of bases, but it was to get the story rolling. Now that the first chapter's out of the way-prepare yourselves for drama and hilarity! I know there weren't that much of the Marauders' in this chapter, but never fear! They will be in a lot to come. <strong>

**So please review! It really will motivate me to write faster! Just so you know, if I get a fair amount of reviews-I promise I'll update in 2-3 days time! So yeah! I don't wanna be picky and if you really don't want to review-that's fine. It just inspires me and helps mewrite quicker. Love you guys! :3**


	2. Getting Back Into the Routine

**Hello again! Thank you _so _much for the reviews! They meant a lot to me! I loved logging into my email in the morning and seeing "so-and-so added your story to story alert," "so-and-so added your story onto their favorites"-thank you_ so _much! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Getting Back Into the Routine<p>

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in all my bad luck_

_Some nights, I call it a draw_

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle _

_Some nights, I just wish they'd fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_-"Some Nights" by Fun._

* * *

><p><strong>SEPTEMBER 2ND, 1976<strong>

Letter from Mum&Dad:

_Dear Lily,_

_Your dad and I are just wondering how you are! How's the first day of class gone so far? How's Alice and Dorcas and Marlene? Any bloke caught your eye yet? (I know it's only really been a day, but you never know what happens up there!) We just wanted to know how you were, and also I'd like to point out that I **am** writing to you! There's nothing really new going on at home. Petunia and Vernon are still together-Tunia and I are suspecting that he might propose soon! Won't that be exciting? Your dad wanted me to say that he misses his little girl and you better write back as quickly as you can! I sent you a few of my brownies, as I know how much you love them!_

_Lots of love, _

_Mum and Dad_

Bless her for sending the brownies. Of course, now I do have to hide them somewhere brilliant so Marlene doesn't get her hands into them. (Honestly, mum? Why do you have to make them taste so _delicious_?) She always knew when to send them-I'm not exactly sure how, but perhaps it's some motherly instinct. She _always _sends them around the time when something's happened where I'm really wanting something like brownies to eat. And let me tell you, her brownies knock anything else out of the park! Let it be cookies, chocolate cakes-they're perfection, the way they just _melt_ in your mouth when you bite into them. How they're so full of chocolaty goodness and soft, gooey chocolate chips. Honest to Merlin, they're probably one of the best desserts ever! They're delicious, they're wonderful-

Oh bugger. Marlene just saw me eating one. Damn, damn, damn! Now she's going to want one, as well! To give one to her, or not to not-that is the question. And now I gave her _a couple_ because she's my best mate-I'm just hoping she'll reward my generosity by not telling Alice and Cass what I have, or else my brownies will probably be gone by night. Now I simply have to figure out where to hide them. If I were a brownie, where would I hide? Alright. I think I'll hide them under my bed. Probably not the best hiding place in the world, because all you _really _need to do is lift up the bedspread and you'll see them...oh well. I'll take my chances. It's the best I can come up with at the moment.

Anyway. Enough about those devilish brownies. I'm back at Hogwarts! (Obviously.) Today's the second day, and I'm already mentally preparing myself for whatever I'm going to have to face today. Like Transfiguration. Yesterday was the first day and was hellish. I'm just assuming how fun today's going to be. Honestly, it doesn't feel like this is the first morning back at school. It feels like I didn't really even _leave_. Everything is so familiar; the crimson drapes hanging around the four-poster bed, the hideous rugs scattered all across the floor, the way every girls' bed is set up in a circle. It was all home, really. To me, my _actual _home was what was starting to feel foreign to me. I mean, I went home for the summer and I felt like an alien. (Thanks, Petunia.) Do you know how _hard _it is to act like you're not a witch and pretend to be a muggle? I come back to Hogwarts and it feels like heaven to be able to actually use magic again (curse being underaged) and be around all the magical things.

Anyway. There's me being sentimental. And it's _only _the second day back. Oh dear Merlin. I'm turning into Alice.

...

"Morning, Evans!" Potter sat next to me, grinning widely. I wonder what put him in that good of a mood. Not that I _care _about Potter at all...oh no...

I grunted in reply, spooning some raspberry jam onto my toast. Grabbing a knife, I smoothed it out evenly over the crisp bread. "D'you want something?" Of course he wants something. Probably the same 'something' he asks me everyday.

He shrugged. "Do I have to '_want something_'," with his fingers, he made air quotations "to talk to you?"

"Normally." I gently placed my perfectly jammed toast down onto the plate. "It's either, _hey Lily go out with me_? or some corny pick up line. Why? Do you actually have something _worthwhile _to say?" I watched him wince at the word 'worthwhile'-and yet again, I felt an unfamiliar (and unwanted) guilt swirl in the pit of my stomach.

He leaned forward and grabbed a strawberry, taking a bite out of it. If he was hurt, he certainly wasn't showing it. "So I'm not allowed to sit next to you if I don't have anything to say? Sorry, I didn't know. Let me just write that into the rule book of what I'm _allowed_ to do." His tone was sarcastic. Then he pretended to write on an invisible list with an nonexistent quill in the air. "Let's put that next to the rule, not allowed to say anything worthwhile." He flashed me a cheeky grin.

I almost smiled. _Almos__t._ I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself while mentally reminding myself who I was talking to. James Potter is a prat, James Potter is a prat, James Potter is a prat..."Make sure you add in the rule not allowed to be cheery in the morning. You're too cheery."

"Really? _Really_? You think he's cheery?" Enter the devil himself, Sirius Black. "Oh, Merlin! She thinks you're cheery, Prongs!" He sat next to Potter, snatching the piece of toast off of his plate. "This is too good! Take this as a lesson, Lily dear, don't talk to him in the morning unless you want to get verbally abused." Now he took a big bite out of said toast.

"That's exaggerating. I'm not _that_ bad." Potter protested, grabbing another piece of bread to replace the one that had been so rudely nicked by so-called best mate.

Well my morning certainly got more interesting.

Black snorted into his pumpkin juice. "Um, sure. I'll remind you of that next time you threaten to chop me into itty bitty pieces while I'm in the bathroom."

"That's usually because you're in there for so bloody long. It shouldn't take you _that_ long to comb your hair."

Black scoffed. "_Please_. This," he gestured to his hair "doesn't come naturally. Believe it or not."

"Oh, I could believe it." I muttered under my breath. Big-Headed Prat #2 was...well, he should be raised to Big-Headed Prat #1. At least Potter doesn't spend a long time in the bathroom obsessing over his hair, of all ruddy things. Potter was enamored with his hair, that was a given, but I don't _think _that he spends an ungodly amount of time working on it. Come on! I was a girl and _I _didn't even take that long. Sometimes I wonder whether or not Sirius Black is in the right gender. He'd be a perfect girl. (And that's something that I still can't believe I wrote, and I'm never _ever _repeating to _anyone_. Oh Merlin. The disturbing images.)

I was waiting for some dramatic response, but instead he completely ignored me. "So. Prongs. I'm thinking that we might need to hold a, er, meeting soon. To discuss some marauderly things." Going off of his words, I felt like this was something that I wasn't supposed to know. Because I was the Prefect with a stick up my arse, according to Mr. Black, who had an even _bigger _stick up his arse. So I simply stared at a spot on the other side of the room, trying to block out their inane chatter.

"Right. Marauderly things. Speaking of which, where's Moony?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Potter look towards the doors.

Yeah. Where _was _Remus? He was usually never late to breakfast. That was another thing that he and I had in common; we liked punctuality. Which most of my other mates didn't like. Hence why Cass wasn't here yet, and had probably just woken up. Hence why Marlene wasn't here yet, who had probably been awake for hours but probably went to go take a walk or something. Hence why Alice, my dear, dear Alice, wasn't here. Three bets that she was still up in the girls' dorm, reading a book.

Black shrugged nonchalantly. "Who knows! Probably with Wormtail."

"Hello, mates." And that was a negative. Peter Pettigrew sat down across from me, grabbing handfuls of whatever he could manage to grasp.

"Or not," Black added.

"Or not what?" Peter repeated as he took a monstrous bite of a roll.

"We were wondering where Moony was. We thought he might be with you."

"Oh, no. He's not with me! I don't actually know _where _he is!" Peter said through a mouthful of food, some bits of roll coming out of his mouth.

My appetite is now ruined. I cleared my throat, uncomfortably shifting in my seat. Where the hell was Marlene? She was going to have to owe me big time for sitting here and enduring their mindless chatter. Look what you've done to me, Marlene, I'm being driven into insanity! With a groan, I rested my head on my arms which were folded on the table.

"Of course, you idiot. We _know_ Moony's not with you! We were just-augh-just-uggh-nevermind." Black said, exasperated.

Potter chuckled. "He'll show up eventually."

After that, conversation ceased to exist. Though the room was far from quiet. When you're in the Great Hall, quietness is something that is usually _never _expected. If you're not actually the one doing the talking, there will always be someone in the room who will be carrying on quite an animated conversation. Sometimes, it was okay, because that meant any awkward pauses in conversations weren't _so _awkward. But sometimes, it wasn't okay, mostly because I had a headache and couldn't literally hear myself think. But it was always an experience eating in the Great Hall. To most people, it seemed like it became something of an everyday routine for them, mostly because they're used to all the hustle and bustle of magic. But then there's people that go through the whole summer without any of it, who usually come back with the same awe and wonder clear upon their faces like the first time they'd ever stepped foot in the hall.

There were long wooden tables that stretched the length of the room-one for each house. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Then, up at the front, there was another wooden table that held all the teachers and Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster. Their presence up there swayed most from trying to get into trouble, considering most of them had eyes like hawk and sensitive hearing. People like Professor McGonagall could practically sniff out trouble-or so it seemed. (I _always _wonder how the Marauders' get away with as much as they do with her around!) There was always a huge variety of food scattered across the table, and sometimes ghosts decided to try and spook people and pop up from the food. The part that I loved about the Great Hall was the roof. When you looked up at the roof, it almost feels like you're somewhere else in a way. It's completely enchanted, obviously, but at dinnertime you'd see a starry night-sometimes cloudy-with a sapphire blue sky.

And now owls were flying in, packages and letters clenched tightly between their claws. This time, I knew I wasn't going to get anything. My letter from mum and dad had arrived yesterday and I hadn't actually sent a response yet. I suppose I should actually do that soon...

"Hullo, Lils!" Marlene finally slid onto the bench next to me. I lifted my head off of my arms and took a glance at her-face flushed, hair messy...

"Where have you been?"

She rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't you like _you _like to know, _mum_." She reached across me for a muffin. "You wouldn't happen to know where Cass is, would you?"

Probably sleeping. _Stil__l_. "Nope."

"Odd. She wasn't in her bed this morning. Which I think is rather surprising, considering she usually sleeps right up until class is about to start." she said while buttering her muffin.

Black leaned forward on the table so he could see Marlene. "Oh, hey, beautiful! I didn't know you were here until I heard your lovely voice drifting through the air..."

Marlene's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have a knife in my hand."

"Well. That's usually typical for buttering bread, y'know-" Black started, but Marlene cut him off.

"And I'm _not _afraid to use it."

If Black was wise, he probably should be running from the Great Hall. However, he didn't exactly fall into that category now, did he? Instead his eyes widened ever so slightly and he gulped loudly. "You _wouldn't_."

"Oh, quite_ contaire, monsieur_. I would, especially if your hands try resting on my upper thighs again." She said sweetly, flashing him a completely innocent smile. Hmmph. Marlene innocent. That was like saying I was going to say yes to Potter's offers.

Potter chuckled under his breath, though he covered it up as a cough as soon as Black's head whipped to glare at him. "It's not funny!" Black insisted.

That only made Potter start laughing even louder. "You should've seen your face! Priceless!"

And, in spite of the fact that I was trying to take myself out of that conversation, I couldn't help but snort. Black's face had, honestly, been _priceless_! His mouth had been half open in shock, his eyes wide in fear-the type of fear that only darling Marlene could make someone feel (I should know; I've been under that fear many times in the past.)

Even Peter, who seemed like he, too, was trying to stay out of the conversation (or just too involved in stuffing his face, you never know...) started laughing. "Marlene really whipped you, mate!"

That seemed to snap Black out of his trance. All in one fluid movement, he jumped up from the table. "I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY A GIRL, OF ALL THINGS!"

"Oh, Pads, no need to be sexist!" Potter said lightly.

Beside me, Marlene was shaking uncontrollably with laughter. "I think his ego's taken a major hit today! Wait until everyone hears that I scared the Great Sirius Black!"

"My reputation would be ruined!" He whined.

"What reputation? Your reputation for being a first class jackass?" Peter said innocently.

Potter laughed, extending his fist across the table to bump Peter's. "Good one, Wormtail."

"I-I-why is everyone conspiring against me?" Black was _still_ whining.

"You make it too easy!" I finally piped in. Marlene high-fived me.

Finally, Big-Headed Prat #1 sat down, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching down. A sullen expression went across his face. "Alright, alright. I know when I'm not loved. I get it."

"Oh, thank Merlin! Finally!" Marlene exclaimed in a singsong voice.

And that, that was my breakfast this morning. Exciting, huh? Can't ever say _my _life is boring.

...

"He's staring at you again," Cass whispered in my ear.

Dear Merlin. Did that bloke not know that some girls _didn't _liked to be ogled all the time? Even if he did, he was probably just ignoring it. You know, I had actually been _considering_ maybe being his friend, because honestly? He hadn't been that bad this morning. He hadn't even asked me out. (Which was slightly surprising. Had I been dreaming? I pinched myself to make sure. Nope. Awake.) But this just wouldn't cut it. What type of decent friend stared at you the whole type? It was freaky.

I squished the valerian roots under my knife."Someday, his eyes are going to be stuck like that forever! Although, he probably wouldn't mind-" I started vehemently, but Cass cut me off.

"_No. _Not Potter. _Him_."

I looked in the direction she had pointed and frowned. Severus Snape was staring at me moodily. When he noticed that I'd caught him, instead of flushing red or looking away quickly, he continued staring at me, forcing me to hold his gaze. After a few seconds, I looked away from him. Cass was staring at him, as well, looking really annoyed.

"Won't he bloody give up?"

Did I want him to give up? "Probably not."

"I honestly don't know how you do it. If one of my 'supposed'," she used air quotations "best mates called me a bloody mudblood, I don't know what I would've done but it wouldn't have been nice."

_"I don't need help from Mudbloods like her!" _The words ran through my head again and I flinched. "Whatever. I don't care whatever the hell he does. It's not my concern anymore."

She shook her head, laughing. "You're incredible. You know I would have sent some Blast Ended Skrewts on him."

Well, that conjured up a funny image. Me, sending Blast-Ended Skrewts on him and him running away from them. I rolled my eyes. Finishing up with squishing the roots, I dumped them into my cauldron. "Alright. What's next?"

"Crushed snake fangs." Cass replied promptly. She leaned her arms on the counter.

I gathered up the ingredients and took to crushing them right away, reducing them to finely made dust. Perhaps I overdid it a little bit, but nothing that wouldn't hurt the potion. That is, if the potion even turned out. Potions was never one of my favorite subjects. I did pretty well in it, but most of it had been due to Sev-_Snape's _tutoring me. Bloody genius at Potions. Taking the fangs, I dropped them into the cauldron and stirred it. Cass said nothing else as we continued to do the potion. Everything was actually peaceful, in a strange way. All that could be heard was the low murmurs of students talking and the bubbling of the cauldron and the occasional knife cutting up ingredients. Everything was quiet, that is, until Black and Marlene started an argument right behind me.

"WILL YOU BLOODY REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM MY THIGHS?"

My head whipped around. There was Marlene-bless her-standing up with a knife clenched tightly in her hand. She looked _livid_. Yet again, I don't _really _care if this is Black's last day (I'm a horrible person) but my best advice to him was run. Run like the wind! Although, he did deserve it if he was trying to do what she'd yelled. He was almost as persistent as his best mate.

Oh Lord pity Marlene.

Cass laughed loudly, clapping her hands. "He's done for now!"

"Miss McKinnon and Mister Black, do you have anything you'd like to share with the class?" Professor Slughorn asked. Well, finally! You'd think he was deaf that he didn't hear all the mumbling and grumblings by both of them!

Black smirked, leaning back into his chair, his arms behind his head. "No, Professor. We were just having a disagreement."

"OF THE POLITE PLACES OF WHERE YOUR HANDS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE!"

"You know you liked it, babe." he winked at her. She was about to explode. I wouldn't have been surprised to see steam coming from her ears and her face turning all red like in muggle cartoons.

"I WOULD RATHER THE GIANT SQUID TOUCH ME THAN YOU!"

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat. "Now, hold on, Miss McKinnon, that is _not _polite conversation for Potions class, m'dear-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SOMEDAY, SIRIUS BLACK!" She laughed manically. "YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE AND IT'S ONLY THE SECOND DAMN DAY BACK!"

"If both of you would _please _take your seats and continue your potion and I'll let you off just this once-" Professor Slughorn started yet again, though to no avail. There was no stopping Marlene and Black now.

His smirk grew even wider, if that as even possible. I hadn't been aware it could get anymore cockier than it was; I stand corrected. "Oh, come off it! You _like _it secretly, you're just trying to get me to work harder!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK I'M DOING? WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO REALIZE THAT YOU GIVE ME NIGHTMARES?"

Cass leaned towards me. "Three galleons Marley's going to stomp out of the room any second now."

Marlene stomping out of the classroom would've been a blessing from above. "You're on."

"THAT'S IT!" Professor Slughorn's voice rang throughout the classroom. "Detention for both of you for disrupting my class! Meet me at my office tonight! Now would you just _sit down_!"

Well, so much for me and Cass's bets. Spoil sport.

From across the room, Severus Snape was staring at me again. And when I allowed myself to actually _look_ at him, he smiled a small smile at me-dammit, dammit, _dammit_. I smiled back before I could stop myself.

...

Do you know how humiliating it is to trip in front of everyone? Do you know how humiliating it is to trip in front of everyone in the corridors on the way to class? Do you know how humiliating it is to trip in front of everyone in the corridors on the way to bloody Charms and _Benjy Fenwick _helps you up? It's even more bloody humiliating that I couldn't actually say anything! I just sat with my fat bum on the floor, looking like an idiot with my mouth open and _drool _probably coming out. Of course that would happen to me. _Of course. _What has Lily Evans ever done to the world that's made it react so cruelly against her? Like making me trip, spill all of my books, and Benjy deciding to help me out?

It's either the world was against me, or it was trying to give me a ruddy heart attack.

And he was the perfect gentleman. As soon as I stumbled to the ground looking like a complete loon, he bent over and extended his hand to help me up. "Whoah there, Lily! Are you okay?"

No, I'm not okay. I can't breathe, all thanks to you. "Um, y-yeah. Fine. Thanks." I took his warm hand almost gingerly, as I didn't want to appear like I was too eager to grab his hand. Oh, no. That wouldn't be okay. It wouldn't be good for him to know how, exactly, he effects me.

He pulled me up. "That looked like a nasty fall." And now he was bending over to pick up my books.

Potter passed us, his eyes darting down to sweet Benjy picking my books up and me. Then, a small smile spread across his face and, with a small wave of his hand I ignored, he continued along his way with his rowdy band of mates. Remus was now with them, looking thinner then the last time I'd seen him. Eat your heart out, Potter. This is how _real _gentlemen behave. "You don't have to do that," I said, swooping down to aid him in gathering my books.

He waved me off. "Nah, it's fine. Whatever I can do to help you."

My face heated up. "Oh. Well. Um. Thank...thank you." Why couldn't I say something more intelligent?

"You're welcome. Here," he stood up, handing me my schoolbag that was now filled again. I took it, slinging it over my shoulder. "Now, aren't you on the way to Charms?"

How in the world did he know that? "Yes. I was."

"I'm heading that way, as well. May I walk you to class?" He asked politely.

Pinch me. I must be dreaming. I smiled shyly. "Sure. If it's not too much trouble..."

He shrugged. "Nope. It's not too much trouble to escort a pretty girl to her class." Pretty? Oh, my, you are the charmer Mr. Benjamin Fenwick!

Again, my cheeks flushed red. "It's even better for the pretty girl to be escorted by a handsome boy." I said before I could process what I was saying. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I wished I hadn't said them. Honestly, this is what mum always talks to me about! Think before you speak.

He chuckled. "Why, thank you! Here, we better start heading to class." And then he extended his arm for me to take, and I gratefully took it. Needless to say, that was, perhaps, one of the best moments of my life. Lily Evans walking to class with Benjy Fenwick-who would've thought? When we finally arrived at the Charms classroom, he bent over and kiss my hand. Potter was standing at the doorway-and for a brief second, he looked completely heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>SEPTEMBER 15TH, 1976<strong>

I know, I know, I know. I haven't written for ages. But for good reason! Very, very good reason. A lot of things have happened between when I last wrote and now. Some good and some bad. The first and foremost thing I'd like to address is the fact that all my brownies are gone. Disappeared. Eaten. Needless to say, I've written to mum asking for more. Marlene, the cheeky sod, told Cass and Alice of my stash and at night they begged me to give them some. And then the night after that. And the night after that. I just couldn't say no, either! They're my best mates! They'd do the same for me. Therefore, what I thought would last me for months, turned out to last me only for a few days. I'm eagerly awaiting a new batch to come in.

The second thing is, Potter actually gave up on me! I don't know how, or why, or what possessed him to do it-but it's happened! He's no longer chasing after me! I'm a free woman! It's been quite a few days since he asked me out, and I was actually starting to get worried, wondering if he was planning something big that I should be concerned about. Alice overheard them talking and Potter admitting that he was done chasing after me. She hastened back to us quickly and told us the news! That was actually the night when all of the brownies disappeared...what, it was a cause for joyous celebration! But that's one of the more major things that's happened. There's a few other major things, as well.

1. I think Benjy Fenwick fancies me

2. Even though I just got rid of Potter, I agreed to be his friend

And, now, here's the full recollection of how those two points that I've written came to be.

...**  
><strong>

"So did he say anything?" Alice asked, perched on her bed. I had just told everyone about how Benjy walked me to Charms and how Potter had spotted me and him walking together. I still felt slightly bad about him seeing us, though Merlin knows why. Nothing that that bloke did ever made any sense to me, nor how he makes me get so enraged at the tiniest things.

I shook my head. "No. He just kind of stared at me for a few seconds, and looked really heartbroken. Then he left..." I was debating whether I should tell them about my unwanted guilt. "I feel bad about him seeing us, though."

Cass looked like she'd just got hit in the hut with a bludger. "Why would you feel that?"

If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you now, would I? "I don't know. I just do. But that's sill of me, right?"

"'The heart wants what it wants..'" Alice quoted mysteriously, smiling deviously.

To her words, I simply rolled my eyes. "What's that supposed to mean, Alice?"

"It's supposed to mean that even though you consciously don't fancy James, you subconsciously fancy him."

Cass groaned, rolling over on her bed and shoving a pillow on top of her face. "I feel like we're in Divintion class!" She said, her words muffled by the pillow.

Alice shrugged nonchalantly. "That's just my opinion on the matter."

"_I _feel like you've been reading way to many romance novels. Lily," Marlene looked at me. "Stop letting her read your books! They're a bad influence!"

"I know where she keeps them!" Alice declared, giggling.

I nodded. "She does. And if I moved them somewhere else, _I'd _forget where I put them!"

"Well, looks like we're in a rather binding pickle!" Marlene said.

Cass finally resurfaced from her pillow. "So, Marley! What's this about you and Black I'm hearing?"

Right away, Marlene's face went from gleeful to angry. She exhaled impatiently. "He's just being a royal arse, that's all. He's got it in his mind that I'm harboring some sort of passion for him."

"'The heart wants what the heart-" Alice was stopped abruptly as Cass threw her pillow at her.

"IF YOU SAY THAT PHRASE ONE MORE BLOODY TIME..."

...

"Hey, Lily."

Using my finger to pinpoint where I'd stopped reading, I looked up to see...Benjy. Naturally. When I'm sitting here in the library, surrounded by piles of books and my hair in an incredibly messy pony. Forgetting about my reading, my hands shoot behind me to smooth out all the red hair that was sticking up.

"Oh, hullo there, Benjy...what, er, what brings you to the library?"

He shrugged, laughing softly. "Homework-what else?"

Marry me, please. "Same with me. All this Transfiguration-it makes my head swim."

"I know what you mean. Anyone who manages to get O's in Transfiguration are geniuses."

In other words, Potter and Black. How they manage to breeze through that subject...I'll never know. I never see them lift a finger to study, yet here's me; pouring over the books and taking in every single word like my life depended upon it. Apparently, though, Benjy was in the same boat as me. Another reason why we should get married. I looked back down at my books, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

Since I didn't say anything else, he cleared his throat uncomfortably. I glanced up at him. "You can sit down, if you want. You don't have to stand."

He took my suggestion and pulled the chair away from the table. It produced a scraping sound which echoed across the quiet library. I was half-expecting Madame Pince to come around the corner, muttering about how the chair leg was out to get her. "So how are things with you and Potter?"

That, I wasn't expecting. "Um, excuse me?" What was he asking?

A small blush appeared on his cheekbones. "I meant, is he still bothering you? I know how bad it was for you last year. I was just wondering if it lessened any. I don't like seeing you uncomfortable." His blush grew.

"Well, thank you for your concern!" I said, smiling widely at him. "It's fine. I think it's only been two times since we've arrived, which I'm actually shocked at. It's only the second day back. Last year he'd asked me out ten times already."

Benjy shook his head. "Wow. He's pretty persistent."

"Unfortunately."

He laughed. After that, it fell silent. I had no idea _what _I was supposed to say. Should I ask what homework subject he was here for? Should I just leave it, because maybe he didn't _want _me to know, hence why he hand't told me, and would get embarrassed if I asked? Should I just sit here and wait for him to say something? I picked at my fingernails, biting my lip. This was awkward.

"So, I just wanted to know how you were doing." He stood up abruptly. "I'll see you around, Lily." And then, with a small wave, he was gone from the library. I had no idea what had just gone on. He came here to ask how I was doing-how I was doing with _Potter_-and just left. A smile grew on my face, and suddenly the Transfiguration book open on the table didn't seem as horrifying as it had been.

...

It had been a few days ago when Alice told us the news that Potter had given up on me. Finally! After five years, he became smart enough to realize that I wasn't trying to deny the fact that I was in love with him! Finally, he was leaving me alone. However, here's something that I wouldn't say to anyone. I actually...missed his attentions? I actually _missed _the fact that he always followed me around and tried to come up with new ways to ask me out. Somehow, it was strangely flattering how he went out of his way to get my favorite drink for lunch or give me my favorite flowers on my birthday. In a twisted way, it was sort of...sweet. Not that I was saying Potter was sweet or anything. Oh, Merlin _no_. But...I missed it.

Cass would say I was a bloody fool. She was almost happier than me that Potter decided to drop all pursuance of me. That girl almost dislikes him more then _I _dislike him. And that's saying something. Alice would again, mumble her signature phrase whenever I told her I had any other feelings about Potter then dislike. _"The heart wants what the heart wants." _I could quote that bloody phrase in my sleep. And Marlene, well, she's also overjoyed because that means since Potter is no longer climbing over himself to get to me, his best mate wouldn't be following suite. Which means, she wouldn't have to fight off Black's notions of her fancying him anymore.

But I still missed Potter. In a strange, strange way.

Therefore, when he approached me after Transfiguration, I was a little confused.

"Hey, Evans, can I talk to you for a second?"

Behind me, Cass glared at him. However, I ignored her. "Sure. I guess." I moved towards him and Cass followed me.

He rolled his eyes in amusement. "_Alone_." At Cass's sarcastic snort, his eyebrows rose. "Or is that too much to ask?" Now he's taunting her.

"No. It's fine. Dorcas," I said and now her narrowed eyes were directed at me. She _hated _being called by her first name. "Go find a seat at the Great Hall, yeah? Make sure you save one for me!"

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, waving me off with her hand as she trudged in the direction of the Great Hall. I turned back to him, smiling slightly.

"She doesn't really like you, you know," I told him.

Surprisingly, he laughed. "Oh, trust me; _I know_. But the dislike's mutual."

Normally, I would have slapped him or made some rude remark about one of his mates, but I was too curious about _why _he wanted to talk to me. Was it something about Benjy? My stomach clenched in something unfamiliar, and I felt slightly sick. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to be friends."

_Pardon?_ I blinked in shock. "F-friends?"

"Yeah, you know, friends. Do you need me to define it?"

I shook my head. "No. I just-what brought on _that?_ You spend five years either annoying me or trying to get me to go out with you, and now you want to be friends?" The bloke's giving me whiplash. When I'd heard that he was done chasing me, I'd expected him to ignore me for good. I hadn't expected him to approach me about being friends.

"I dunno. I just thought we'd give it a go. If you want to," he added quickly, running a hand through his hair.

"I suppose," I finally said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Can you do it?"

A puzzled expression flitted across his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can you refrain from trying to ask me out? I won't be your 'friend'-" whatever that means, anyway "-if you can't."

"I'll be good." He held out his hand. "Hello, my name's James Potter. What's yours?"

I gingerly took his hand. "Lily Evans. Nice to meet you, Potter."

"Nuh-uh. Friends call friends by their first names, _Lily_." He over exaggerated my name to prove his point.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. P-_James._" This was going to be harder then I realized. I'd spent five years of my life referring to him as Potter or the Thing. Now I was supposed to call him _James. _Merlin help me.

"See? Was that so hard?"

Yes. "No."

"Good. Now, I've gotta go do something so I'll see you around, Lily!" He waved at me and then turned around, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

And there I was, standing in the middle of the throngs of people, staring at my hand that-moments before-I'd shook. What had I done? I was trying to decide whether or not this decision would grow to something I'd regret, or something that-might? possibly?-turn out good. Now I had to figure out how to tell everyone. I could just hear Alice's mysterious voice. _"The heart always gets what it wants." _There better be a lot of pumpkin juice at the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So thanks for reading! You guys are legit. Like sirusly. (Punny! Did you catch that? :P) I'm sorry if it seems like I'm kinda going really fast. There's some plot lines that I can't start until I actually get everything else laid out. Or get the ball rolling, so to speak! There's some drama coming up ahead, though! SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT :D<strong>

**Now, you know the drill. Read, review? Please? :)**


	3. It's All Alright

**Thanks a million for all the reviews and favorites and story/author alerts! You guys are honestly fantastic. I'm pretty excited about where this story is going, honestly! (And also because, y'know, this is my first "real" story...I'm awful at procrastinating. I should win and award or something. Also, apologies for those who said that the chapter didn't show up! Something went weird and I tried to edit it and it...well...yeah. Deleted it. Sorry!**

**And I know I haven't done this in the past chapters, but I want to start doing it now. So. Special thanks to:**

**_ihearttheweasleytwins: _Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :D**

**_EnchantedWords17: _Why thank you! If you like the plot bunnies so far, there's a lot more where THAT came from, lol! Thanks for reviewing! **

**And then thank you for everyone who added my story to alerts, favorties, etc! It means a lot!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.****

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: All Alright<p>

_And I know, ohh nooo,_

_You've fallen from the sun,_

_Crashing through the clouds._

_I see you burning out, and I know, ohh nooo,_

_That I put out a front_

_But maybe, just this once, _

_Let me keep this one_

_-"All Alright" by Fun._

* * *

><p><strong>SEPTEMBER 18TH, 1976<strong>

The Common Room was close to being empty. It was close to midnight, and many students were starting to drift into their rooms. I wished I were one of those people. But, alas-I _wasn't_. Transfiguration homework was, once again, keeping me from being able to sleep. How anyone could actually _understand _this was amazing to me! All of the spells and direction look like a foreign language to me! Marlene told me I should just ask someone to tutor me-I always replied with a, "when hell freezes over." I have my pride. I have my dignity. I would just sort through the jungle all by myself, and somehow I'd get a good grade. I had to. I had to get something above an A this year. Since I wanted to become a Healer (that's like a Doctor in the wizarding world) I had to get really good grades in most of my subjects. Which, I'd like to point out, I've pretty much _accomplished_. Hell, I knocked most of the students of Hogwarts out of the ballpark with my O.W.L.S last year! You know, except that pesky Transfiguration grade...it was going to _kill me. _Whether I threw myself off the Astronomy Tower or was driven stark raving mad, it was going to happen. I _knew _it!

I told Marlene this and she told me I was working too hard and I should go to bed. Pfft. Pfft. Me? Working too hard? How preposterous! "I think you should go to bed," she started and I huffed at her suggestion "_but_, obviously you aren't so try not to be driven into insanity." And with that, she patted me softly on the shoulder and went up to the dorms, as well, leaving me as the only one in the Common Room. Perfect. Now maybe I could actually _focus _and not be worried that Potter would walk in at every given second and try talking to me. Ever since I'd actually agreed to _try_-I say "try" because this was practically an impossible feat-and be his friend, he's been trying to talk to me. And what did I do? Like the great coward I was, I hid from him because I didn't want to have to "try" yet. I much preferred for him to stop perusing me in any way, friendship or relationship, and we could both go on our jolly way. I take back anything that I said that I missed him around. I would do anything to take back those few days of peace that I enjoyed.

_What determines the form one takes when he/she transforms into an Animagus? _

I know Professor McGonagall said something about this. I know she did! I remember something! And I, hopefully, had my wits about me and decided to write it down. Hurriedly, I searched through my pile of notes, scanning the parchment paper for a key phrase: something about Animagus or something along those lines. I was about to give in to the fact that I was, obviously, at utter failure, when the Portrait Hole opened, and suddenly a figure was climbing in. I hoped it was Remus. Maybe he'd be able to help me make sense of this! But, second thoughts, he _wouldn't _be here because he was off visiting him mum because she was suddenly very ill.

"Hello there, Evans!" Oh, please, no. Not him.

I ignored him, hoping that he'd get the hint. The last thing I wanted to do was have to deal with him, probably going on about Merlin-knows-what while I was trying to sit here and sort through Transfiguration. Not like he'd understand, anyway, considering he was a big genius at it-_oh. _"Potter! I need your help!"

He was already halfway up the stairs to the boys' dorms, but at the sound of my voice he stopped. "Why?" He sounded dubious. Honestly, the bloke wanted to try and be friends with me! He could start by helping me not fail this bloody essay!

I peered at him over the back of the couch. "Transfiguration. I need you to help me."

Now he wasn't hesitating at all. He walked back down the stairs to sit next to me on the crimson couch. He was a little too close to me to be comfortable. I tried to shift away from him the best I could without him noticing. "What do you need help with?" He asked.

Ah, there we go! Good boy! "This," I pointed to the question. "I can't remember."

He chuckled as if that was some sort of joke. Considering this was _James Potter_ we were talking about, it probably was some 'sacred' thing or whatever. "It's the person's personality. Whatever animal form they take depends on their personality, their nature, etcetera, etcetera."

Oh. Well. That was easier then I thought. I was expecting some long, drawn out explanation. I wasn't simply expecting...that. Merlin. Maybe I was more tired than I thought. I blushed. "Oh, er, right. Thanks." I picked up my quill and scribbled it down on the paper. He just continued sitting next to me. "Right. Well. I think I'm done for the night." I was done for the night sitting by you. I was just waiting for him to bring up That Subject.

"You know, if you need any more help on Transfiguration ever..." he trailed off. I didn't like where this was going.

I turned on him. "Look, just because I asked you to help me on _one question _does not mean I'm failing the class!" Dammit, I didn't mean to say that. "Not that I am, I'm just...studying."

His eyebrows were rising at an alarming rate. "I never said you _needed_ help. I just said if you _wanted_ help...I'm always here."

"Yeah. Well. I don't need help either." My face felt like it was on fire. I had to get out of here as quickly as possible. I did not just tell Potter that I was failing Transfiguration. Only a few very select people knew that, he was was not supposed to be in that list! "Goodnight, Potter." I gathered my books together as quickly as I could.

He plopped his legs on the pieces of parchment paper I was just about to collect. Therefore, I turned and hit him with 'the glare.' The Lily Evans glare that was apparently able to make anyone tremble in their boots. Or so I'd thought, but he just sat there, staring at me calmly with a quirky grin on his face. "We need to talk." Oh, how I hated those words.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No, because you'll make sure you avoid me tomorrow. And since we're both here..." he slowly glanced down at the work he was blocking me from grabbing "I figured now's as good as time as any!"

Well, I beg to differ, you three-headed pig-faced toe rag. "What is it?"

"Why're you avoiding me?" He asked bluntly.

Merlin's beard, and he was supposed to be a 'genius' in Transfiguration. "Because I don't like you?" Surely, that was clear to him by now. I knew I'd told him we could try being mates, but-honestly? I was apprehensive about the whole thing. Potter and I being mates didn't work. Sort of how it can't rain without clouds in the sky, how one couldn't live without a heartbeat, how Professor Dumbledore would go have tea with Death Eaters-it didn't work. He was kidding himself to think that there might actually be a chance we'd be able to be friends.

His brow furrowed. "But we're friends now."

"Not really. I don't think I could be friends with someone that's a bullying toe rag."

"See, that's just the point!" He suddenly exploded, causing me to jump slightly. I sshed him, since people were actually _sleeping _and he lowered his tone of voice. "You say that you don't want to be friends with me because I'm oh so horrible! You don't know a single thing about me! You never took the time of day to actually _try_!"

I huffed. "That's not true! I know everything I need to know about you! You take some sort of sick_ joy_ in making other people's lives miserable, you like to get your way and when you don't get your way you're unhappy! Because you're a spoiled pompous arse who's had everything in his life handed to him on a golden plate!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them.

He stared at me for a few seconds, mouth wide open. Obviously, he had no idea what to say to that. Finally, he spoke, and his voice was dangerously calm. "Alright. _Fine_. Since you apparently know everything about me, tell me this, then. What's my favorite color? What's my hobby? Where do I live? Who're my parents? Can you answer _that_?"

"It's not like you know those answers either!" I defended myself. Truthfully, I didn't know those details. He was right, in a way, that I didn't know everything about him. But I knew the basics of him, and the basics told me that I didn't like him enough to know the actual details. Surely that was fine, right?

"Your favorite color is white. You like to draw. You live in Cokeworth. Your parents are Rose and Harold Evans. Is that right?" He stared at me impassively, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. The light from the crackling fire was casting light across his face, making his eyelashes cast long shadows over his cheekbones. For the briefest second, I could see why every girl thought he was impeccably handsome. My stomach churned uncomfortably. Damn it, Potter, why're you doing this to me?

And he _knew _everything, making me feel awful for reasons that I didn't know! Should I have known all of those facts about him? I supposed I had known him for six year, and maybe I could've been a little more observant..."Yes, but, you've stalked me for the all those years! Of _course _you'd know those things!"

He didn't even acknowledge I said anything. There was was, slouched on the couch, forehead pressed into the palm of his hand, his long legs stretched across to the table where they were resting on top of my parchment paper (and there was probably dirt of it now. Thanks, Potter. You _know _how much I love things dirty.) He struck an impressive figure; he looked much more mature and older then a simple sixteen year old. "Merlin, Evans, the least you could do is to actually get to know me before you decide you hate me."

"I never said I hated you-" I started softly, but he soon cut me off.

"Oh, really? It seems like you do!" He laughed bitterly. "Prove me wrong, then. Prove it to _me_ that _you_ don't actually hate me."

My eyes closed on their own accord and my hands balled into fists. Considering I hadn't actually trimmed my fingernails for awhile, the sharpness was an unpleasant feeling as they dug into my skin. "I don't-I don't-_hate_ you. There's some redeeming qualities in you."

"Like what? Amaze me." Now he was just being sarcastic, the cheeky bastard.

I racked my brain for any persona traits that I'd thought were redeeming in him. The list was short and sweet compared to the long and lengthy one that seemed to go on forever and forever about those _not _so redeeming traits of his. "Well...uh...let's see. You're really loyal to your mates," there we go. "you're, er, really good at school...and genius in Transfiguration..." Come on brain, think! There must be more!

"Not good enough." He stood up abruptly. Panic rose in my chest, so I did the first thing I could think of and launched myself across the open space between us and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down onto the couch. I didn't want him to leave, especially when he was upset. Potter or not, I didn't really tolerate anyone being angry at me. I hated it, actually.

"I'm not done yet!" I declared. Alright. Here we go. This was the moment when we figure out whether or not I'm as smart a witch as everyone says I am. "You like to help people," when you aren't bullying them, I added to myself mentally "you're a really good listener, you put a 110 percent into everything you do and you're brave."

He sighed. "But you still don't like me."

Well...as I didn't respond to that, I simply offered him a sad smile which he returned. It was quiet after that. The only sound that could be heard was the fire spitting and the gentle lull of the wind outside. Normally, it would have been a peaceful situation if my heart hadn't been in the middle of slowing down from the anger or the fact that the bloke next to me was still tensed, an irritated expression on his face. If those few things weren't present, I might actually go as far as to say that it would have been an enjoyable evening. However, that wasn't the case.

I inhaled deeply. I couldn't believe I was going to say this. "Okay look, Potter, let's try this whole being 'mates'," My fingers made air quotations "thing. I don't know how it's going to work but I'll try, okay? But I have a few guidelines."

"Here we go," he muttered under his breath.

I ignored him. "Actually _try_ and be mates with me, and not use this as a whole plan to get in flirty comments at me. Right? Right. Also, don't terrorize people anymore. I can't be friends with someone like that. Does that seem easy enough for you?"

He simply nodded. "Alright. But I have on condition of my own."

I felt like I wasn't going to like this. "And what would that be?"

"You have to call me James."

Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought. I was expecting something like a secret ritual I had to do to become one of his friends that involved something probably humiliating. Or weird. Or inappropriate. Or against the rules. Or _all of the bloody above_. I smiled, shaking my head. "Goodnight, _James_." This time his foot wasn't trapping my poor scared piece of parchment paper. So I snatched it out of the grasps of his feet and stuffed it into a book.

"'Night, Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>SEPTEMBER 19TH, 1976<strong>

"So what did he say?" Marlene was trying to get every single detail of Potter and my conversation last night. Like a typical best mate.

I sighed. "We argued-nothing new. So that's your overly interested story that you were dying to know." Oh, Marlene. She was the one out of all my mates that lived to gossiped, gossiped to live. I could so imagine her on a rocking chair on a porch, knitting and yapping a mile a minute about something the girl next door did.

"Oh, stuff it. You're not seething today so I figured something probably went differently. Are you guys in a secret relationship or something?" She popped a strawberry into her mouth as she spoke.

We were lounging in the open grassy fields. It was a nice sunny day-which was surprising as of late-so Marlene and I took the liberty to go soak up the sun. Of course, Cass had disappeared, muttering something about how she was supposed to meet Jonathan Bills for studying (yeah, right) and Alice was spending the day with Frank Longbottom. Honestly, they were attracted to each other-_everyone _knew it! Everyone but both of them, apparently. One of them just needed to ask the other out and get it over with.

"Me and Potter? Secret relationship? When _hell _freezes over..." The day Potter and I were actually dating would be the day that I should be admitted into St. Mungos. And I hoped that never happened, as I actually value my sanity.

She leaned back in the grass, closing her eyes and extending her head towards the sun. "I dunno. Hell's starting to feel a little colder nowadays."

I groaned and flopped back into the grass. "Just because I _agreed _to attempt to be friends with him, doesn't meet I'm all for him, y'know. He's still a bloody annoying toe rag."

"So you say." She never got any of my apparent hatred towards Potter. But that was, of course, because she'd grown up as neighbors with him. Many times she'd recount endless tales about what they got up to when they were little kids. Some of the stories were actually amusing.

"So I do say." I said in a final tone, and that was the end of the conversation.

...

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I was late to my next class, so naturally now would be the time everyone decided to talk to me. However, the person in front of me made my blood run cold and my heart give an unsteady thump. I swallowed nervously, pushing a lock of my hair behind me ears. "What do you want, Snape?"

His unfeeling black eyes bored into mine. "I wanted to apologize."

Oh. Right. He was still trying to apologize for what he did last year. How he called me a filthy Mudblood. Still, a year later, those words were like shoving a knife into my chest. I crossed my arms, blinking tears out of my eyes. "It's too late."

Disappointment flashed across his face. "I didn't mean it, Lily! It was a slip of the tongue-"

"We've been over this before," I said tiredly, like said this many times before. Which, truthfully, I had. I felt like a broken record playing over and over and over. "What's different about me? You call everyone else of my blood status _mudbloods._ Why am I different?"

He winced. "Lily, you're-you're not the same-"

I scoffed. "I'm not the same? That's a new one. What makes me different? What makes me _different _from everyone else?"

That seemed to throw him. He stared at me and the severity in his gaze made me uncomfortable. _Extremely _uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"I have to go." I pushed past him roughly, but I didn't even get a foot away from him before his hand was grabbing my wrist tightly. Too tightly. I felt his fingers digging into the flesh, forming a bruise that I was sure I'd be sporting tomorrow. _Charming_. "Lily! Please!"

"Leave her alone, Snape." Please not him, please not him. Gritting my teeth, I yanked my arm out of Snape's grasp and turned on Potter.

"Excuse me, but since when did any of this concern you?"

His mouth was agape,which he quickly shut. His jaw clenched. "_Excuse me _for trying to help out a friend."

I didn't need this. Not right now. "Yeah, well, that would be the case if we were friends." I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. It wasn't his fault that Snape had decided to approach me today. It wasn't his fault that Snape had called me a Mudblood. Yet, he was always there. He was always there for me to throw all my problems on. As awful as it made me sound, I liked it.

"What about last night?" He asked, confused.

Snape's head whipped sharply in my direction. "What, so you can't forgive me yet you can forgive _him_? I thought you said he was a bullying toe-rag, that his ego was too big to fit through the door-"

"Very original, Evans." Potter commented in a dry tone.

"-and now you're off seeing him behind my back? You're friends with him? Merlin, Lily! I didn't think you were that stupid!"

Potter glared daggers at him. "You take that _back_. She's smarter than you'll ever be, Snivellus!"

"At least I actually _have _brains compared to you. I often find myself wondering what inhabits that empty head of yours." Snape countered, his lip curling up into a sneer.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. Both of their heads swiveled in my direction.

"But Evans-" Potter started, but I cut him off.

"But _nothing_! Honestly, you go around like you're so much better then Snape! Yet you're just like him! Going around, judging people when you have a giant stick up your arse! I've never met anyone as hypocritical and snobbish as you are! I don't even think you realize there's other people in the world besides you, because everything has to go your way!"

Beside me, Snape's face broke out into a satisfied smirk. And Potter, well, Potter was simply standing in the same position. Several emotions were flickering across his face, yet none of them I could really pinpoint to an actual word. He opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it as if he thought better. He ran a hand through his hair-I wanted to just grab his hands and tie them together to stop him-and smiled sadly. "So that's what you really think of me?"

"It's not what I think. It's what I _know_. Really, I don't know what to do to get through your thick head that I'm _not _interested in anything involving you!" My voice rose several octaves, causing passerby's in the corridor to stare at me sharply. Some in disapproval, some in amazement. "It's like you have no heart-how can you bully all those people with a clear conscience?"

Finally, he seemed to find his voice. "I haven't bullied anyone since last year! People _do _change, you know!"

"Not that I'm seeing." I retorted and, again, I heard a snort from Snape.

Potter stared at me for a few seconds, hurt displayed clear across his face. "You want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Wish granted." Then he turned on his heel and walked in the complete opposite direction. I couldn't tell you what the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach was, or why my heart was suddenly accelerating to an unhealthy rhythm. As many times as I'd envisioned this day when I'd tell Potter _exactly _what was on my mind, it never turned out like this. It seemed like, for real, he was finally done with me.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to stop any tears from cascading down my cheeks. "And you," I addressed Snape "You just leave me alone. You've gone your way, I've gone mine. We're different people, Sev. People who aren't meant to be friends." I gave him a watery smile. _"_Goodbye, Severus Snape."

* * *

><p><strong>SEPTEMBER 20TH, 1976<strong>

"So what did you do on A?"

Cass, Alice, Marlene and I were all walking out of History class. There had been some awful pop quiz that Professor Binns had thrown on us at the last second. Though he said it in the same monotone voice he was famous for, I could almost hear his ghostly sneer at the expressions of horror on our faces.

"I can't remember what that was," Cass said. "Wasn't it something about the history of werewolves?"

Marlene shrugged. "Everything blended. Who the hell cares? It's not like we're actually going to _use _those things in real life."

"Unless you, you know, decide to replace Professor Binns." I piped in, smiling. The idea of Marlene teaching History of Magic was hysterical. She'd most likely say "Bollocks. Let's just have fun!" and not actually teach a single second of the class.

She pretended to vomit. "If I ever say that, feel free to slaughter me. I'd deserve it."

"Oh look. Here comes Potter," Cass muttered to us under her breath, glaring at him with as much venom she could muster. As we passed, she stuck her nose into the air and Imarched right past him, not even acknowledging that he even existed.

I was expecting him to say something, to stop me and apologize for the conversation that had been exchanged yesterday. However, he did _nothing_. He simply passed me without saying anything. I felt my mouth drop open. I was dreaming. Pinch me. That hadn't just happened. I'd fantasized about this day, but I'd never thought it would actuallybecome reality!

"Did you guys just see that?" I turned to Alice who was closest to me. "Tell me I didn't imagine that."

She shrugged. "Nope. You didn't. He passed you without saying hello."

"Good riddance." Cass said, a smug smile spreading across her face.

Marlene cocked her head at me. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

I felt my face flush. "I, er, it wasn't...well, it wasn't anything that big. Er. Snape-"

"_Snape? _Lily! We're supposed to all be best mates! Why didn't you tell us?" Marlene cut in.

Cass snorted. "Because of this, obviously."

I ignored them and continued on. "Snape tried to talk to me again, Potter intervened and...well, things got nasty. I said a few things that maybe I shouldn't have said."

"Like what?" Alice prompted.

"Itoldhimtoleavemealone." The words came out of my mouth all at once.

"Obviously he's doing it," Alice said pointedly, pulling her books closer to her chest. "Oh look! There's Frank! See you girls later!" She waved at us and hurried over to where Frank was waiting, smiling widely. As soon as she approached him, he reached out and took her books from her. A delicate blush spread across her face and Cass, Marlene and I exchanged knowing glances.

"The sooner he asks her out, the better. I'm getting sick of this." Marlene commented.

All conversation concerning Potter and me disappeared, and I was perfectly fine to not broach the subject again. I didn't want to explain the dynamics of our relationship when I didn't understand it fully myself. One day I'm wanting nothing to do with him and the next I'm wondering why he isn't talking to me.

...

He's avoiding me. I just know he is. I was sitting next to him the entire Divintion lesson. We were partners for interpreting whatever the loony lady had us try and interpret. Originally when I'd sat down I had the intention of simply waiting until he broke and spoke to me. There was no way that I was going to apologize first. There was nothing for me to apologize for. I'd simply spoken the truth, and if he was immature enough to not be able to take it gracefully, then that was his problem.

However, halfway the lesson he was still ignoring me and I had enough of it. "What the hell is your problem?" I demanded.

At my sudden exclamation, he turned towards me with bored eyes. "What?"

"Why're you-why're you not talking to me?"

Instead of making up some fanciful tale like I was imagining, he gave me a meaningful look before turning his attention back to the crystal ball in front of us. I huffed angrily.

"Like that? Why aren't you defending yourself?"

That caught his attention. His head snapped sharply in my direction, his hazel eyes ablaze. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just too selfish and caught up in my own world to care. Sorry about that. I apologize deeply." He was being sarcastic now.

"You're such a bastard."

"I didn't know you cared!" He rolled his eyes at me. "Can we just get back to the lesson?"

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. Never, in my entire time at Hogwarts, I never thought I'd hear him suggest to actually do schoolwork instead of basking in the moment of being able to talk to me, or squeeze in flirty comments.

"Shut your mouth. You'll catch flies."

My mouth clamped shut. "Bugger off, Potter," I mumbled, pulling my hair in front of my face so I didn't have to look at him for the rest of the lesson. If he needed help, I sure as hell wasn't going to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the chapter! I always feel like it's a bit unrealistic that Lily's suddenly like, "James Potter! I love him! He's amazing!" I don't think accepting that and suddenly coming to terms with being...friends...with him would be that easy. Nevertheless, she's trying but it's difficult for her to actually remember that fact. And this was kinda a filler chapter leading up to more plot bunnies! SO. Review? Subscribe? <em>Should I continue this story?<em> Thank you for everyone who actually reads the story! And those who review are amazing :D If you could review too, and not just subscribe, that would be great! Let's try this. 5 reviews and I'll have a chapter up in two days? How does that sound? Love you guys!**

**LadyEmilie :)**


End file.
